


Prom Queen

by spellwatch642



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s02e20 Prom Queen, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellwatch642/pseuds/spellwatch642
Summary: Kurt Hummel is full of grace and Noah Puckerman knows it. Or simply, Puck follows Kurt out instead of Blaine.





	

Puck could only imagine how humiliated Kurt must have been feeling at the moment.

He looked at Principal Figgins, who stood there with an awkward expression. He looked at Quinn, who ran out of the room as fast as possible, Rachel, who followed her, and Blaine, who looked like he wanted to cry but was too shocked to.

He ran out. Not to follow Quinn, but to follow Kurt, whom he finally found leaning against his locker.

“Kurt!” he called, causing for the boy to lift his head up and look at him. He was still crying, just silently.

“Kurt, it was just a stupid joke.” Puck said, “It’s alright, it’ll be forgotten in less than three days.”

“No, it’s not alright and it will not be forgotten, Puck! Don’t you get how stupid I was?” Kurt asked, “I thought that, because no one was teasing us, or beating us up, that no one cared. Like some kind of progress had been made. But it’s still the same!”

Puck had to admit that Kurt was right. This school would never change, those guys would never change.

So he said, “You’re right.”

“Gee, thanks Puck, that helped!” Kurt said, his voice dripping with venom and sarcasm.

“They will never change Kurt, but neither will you. You’ll always be you, and you? You’re pretty amazing. Yeah, I used to tease you with them, I threw you in that freaking dumpster God knows how many times but you always came back the next day, head held high, full of pride. You fought back, Kurt, with your grace instead of your fists.”

Kurt laughed bitterly. “And look where it got me.”

There was a pause before Kurt spoke again.

“I’m tired of fighting, Puck.”

“Let this be your last fight,” Puck replied, “Your—Your swan song... Or something like that. Show them what Kurt Hummel is made of. Go back in there, and do what you think you should.”

Kurt wiped his tears with the sleeve of his jacket, and smiled slightly. He then felt someone touch his shoulder, and turned around. Quinn was there, eyes red and puffy, holding Rachel’s hand.

“Are you okay, Kurt?” Rachel asked in a soft voice.

“I will be,” Kurt said, “Don’t worry about me girls, just go in.”

Rachel nodded, and kissed Quinn’s cheek. “Let’s go.” Quinn nodded, and let go of her hand, linking arms instead, walking back into the auditorium.

“So…?” Puck asked, his voice full of hope.

“I’m going in there.” Kurt said, “And I am not leaving without that crown, I have a killer Marc Jacobs jacket that would be amazing with it.”

Puck grinned. “Amazing.”

Kurt walked back into the auditorium, and Puck walked in after him.

Puck watched him get on the stage, gracefully –as always- accepting the crown, and holding the scepter. Kurt smiled, leaning closer to the microphone.

“Eat your heart out Kate Middleton.” The students cheered, and Puck met his eyes, and Kurt sent him a small ‘Thank you’ nod, getting a grin from the Jewish boy in return.

“And now, behold the tradition of our 2011 prom king and queen here in their first dance.” Figgins said, awkwardly.

As Santana and Mercedes started singing ABBA’s Dancing Queen, Puck watched Kurt whisper something to Karofsky.

“I can’t do this.” Karofsky said, handing his crown to Kurt, and running out of the auditorium.

Puck walked up to Kurt who was under the spotlight. “May I?” he asked, pointing at the crown in Kurt’s hands with his head.

Kurt nodded slowly, placing Karofsky’s crown on the other boy’s head.

Puck then extended his hand, looking into Kurt’s blue eyes. “If it’s not too much to ask for, may I also have this dance with you?”

Kurt took his hand, and let Puck pull him closer and place his hand on his hip. He placed his hand on Puck’s shoulder, starting to sway with a dopey smile on his face.

“You’re so going to get teased for this, Puckerman.”

“I know,” Puck said, “But I really don’t care.”

“Maybe this joke wasn’t all bad.”

“You think?” Kurt laughed. “Maybe. Just maybe. Because it got me to a place where I actually feel like royalty, with an amazing king.”

“Oh, Mister Hummel, I’m flattered.” Puck said over-dramatically, grinning.

“Good,” Kurt said, “Because I am too. More than I’ve ever been.”

All those movies were right, prom really could be a magical night.


End file.
